a fairy's soul
by azumanga.dioh
Summary: OK so during the tarteous arc Lucy breaks Aquarius's key and once jackel is defeated she disappeared and appears more like dies and figures out how to regain her body in the squad ten Baracks.read inside for more detail
1. chapter 1

OK this is my first fan-fic where during the tarterous ( mind spelling) arc Lucy breaks Aquarius's key but after saving her friends she disappears only to end up in the squad ten barracks of the bleach universe and hoping that the shinigami will help her get to her friends.

 **fairy tale and bleach not mine**

chapter 1 (lucy's POV) Jackel was laughing like an insane person while my friends are in some black gooy walls and kept sending in waves of demons, while I was with loke and Aries trying to defeat him. Then I saw some water near me and grabbed Aquarius's key and scrambled over to the water and said "Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" then there was a golden glow and I heard" I'll have you know I was on a date !" 'Of course.' ." Help and fend off the demon's."

2hourslater

" Lucy it's been two hours and your barley holding on so I need you to do something for me, ok?" " What do you need me to do?" "Lucy break my key." '' Like hell I will sacrifice a friend for my other friends! " " JUST BREAK MY KEY AND STOP BEING A WUSS!" "I-I I'm sorry."

 **SNAP** "I'll miss you." Aquarius sadly as she faded away "AQUARIUS... no -Aquarius." But just then a stunningly bright light reviling the spirit King. Jackel appeared to stunned to speak as he watched all the demons I had such a hard time defeating had been cut in half by only one swing from the spirit kings sword."wha-what just happened" Jackel said stunned. Just then while Jackel was still shocked using his sword the celestial king used his sword to turn Jackel into stone. But once Jackel was defeated by the spirit king I was going unconscious and the the last thing I heard was "I'm sorry old friend." and right before I fainted I said "Say I'm sorry to Aquariu-.". Then the last thing I could do was see my friends run towards with tears and worry in their eyes to see me battered and broken along with the greatest mistake I had ever made, Aquarius's broken key


	2. 2

OK this is my first fan-fic where during the tarterous ( mind spelling) arc Lucy breaks Aquarius's key but after saving her friends she disappears only to end up in the squad ten barracks of the bleach universe and hoping that the shinigami will help her get to her friends.

 **fairy tale and bleach not mine**

chapter 1 (Lucy's POV) Jackal was laughing like an insane person while my friends are in some black gooey walls and kept sending in waves of demons, while I was with loke and Aries trying to defeat him. Then I saw some water near me and grabbed Aquarius's key and scrambled over to the water and said "Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" then there was a golden glow and I heard" I'll have you know I was on a date !" 'Of course.' ." Help and fend off the demon's."

2hourslater" Lucy it's been two hours and your barley holding on so I need you to do something for me, OK?" " What do you need me to do?" "Lucy break my key." '' Like hell I will sacrifice a friend for my other friends! " " JUST BREAK MY KEY AND STOP BEING A WUSS!" "I-I I'm sorry."

 **SNAP** "I'll miss you." Aquarius sadly as she faded away "AQUARIUS... no -Aquarius." But just then a stunningly bright light reviling the spirit King. Jackel appeared to stunned to speak as he watched all the demons I had such a hard time defeating had been cut in half by only one swing from the spirit kings sword."wha-what just happened" Jackal said stunned. Just then while Jackal was still shocked using his sword the celestial king used his sword to turn Jackal into stone. But once Jackal was defeated by the spirit king I was going unconscious and the the last thing I heard was "I'm sorry old friend." and right before I fainted I said "Say I'm sorry to Aquariu-.". Then the last thing I could do was see my friends run towards with tears and worry in their eyes to see me battered and broken along with the greatest mistake I had ever made, Aquarius's broken key.


	3. 2 (07-16 17:25:16)

chapter 2 me no own fairy tale or bleach.

 **Natsu's POV**

POV. Lucy was on the ground going unconscious while everyone in the tatorous incident running over to her as she was laying there on the ground next to something golden and in front of her was the stone figure of Jackal but as I got closer I saw something that I wish I had never seen. Next to her was Aquarius's broken key. "Luce you OK?, Luce, Luce!?" That's what I said as I saw her fading away into a golden dust.

 **Gramp's POV** (at the guild)

Their lying right? Right? But I could tell by their faces especially Natsu's face that they weren't. They had said how she had saved them, but only at a sacrifice did she save them. They had said how Jackal was turned into stone, Aquarius's broken key, and Lucy turning into a gold dust. " WHY?!" Happy had cried over and over. but I new she had done that for one reason, To keep us from all sharing a gruelling death.


End file.
